User talk:AssassinRome
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Showtime's Dexter Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Theme So what exactly do you have in mind for a theme? -- 01:48, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Essentially a picture of Dexter on one side, blood splatter on the other, and this in the middle. [[User:AssassinRome|'Assassin-Rome']] (Talk if you will) 06:43, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Wordmark I've started working on the theme/background for this wiki. However, the image you linked was not transparent (Better this way). So I decided to make one with transparency for the wallpaper. If you like these and think they are good enough to use as this wiki's wordmark, use them. If not delete.. -- 15:26, June 18, 2012 (UTC) DexterWiki-Wordmark.png|Brightened for use on Black background. DexterWiki-Wordmark22.png|Light coloured, for use on bright background. Wow, Vatsa, thank you, they look amazing! [[User:AssassinRome|'Assassin-Rome']] (Talk if you will) 15:33, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Background I've uploaded three choices for wallpapers. I wasn't satisfied with the first render of Dexter, so I replaced with another and added an effect to the second one.. Chose one or if you want anything else changed, leave me a message. If any of these are okay for you, I'll post the css you have to add.. -- 14:26, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Dexter WT 1.jpg|I am sort of unsatisfied with this render. But it's your choice.. Dexter WT 2.jpg|Second render.. Dexter WT 3.jpg|Second render with an effect on Dexter.. Alright. The wallpaper has been fixed since there isn't a suitable background color that blends. Replace the code below without the tag to MediaWiki:Wikia.css.. -- 14:38, July 6, 2012 (UTC) /**************/ /* Background */ /**************/ body.mediawiki { background: #6b2a16 url(http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/showtimesdexter/images/9/9f/Dexter_WT_3.jpg) top center no-repeat; background-attachment:fixed; } Another wallpaper with a better res image. Again, you'll have to use CSS for this. Press Ctrl F5 simultaneously and let it reload to see the changes.. body.mediawiki { background: #ffffff url(http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/showtimesdexter/images/1/13/Dexter_WT_7.jpg) top center no-repeat; background-attachment:fixed; }